In a vehicle mounted imaging device that may be used outdoors, a technique for improving the quality of imaged images by enhancing a water draining performance of a surface of a lens is known heretofore (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). According to Patent Literature 1, a water-repellent coating is applied on a surface of a lens, and a hydrophilic coating is applied around the lens, whereby the performance of draining waterdrops that adhered on the surface of the lens is improved.
In another case, in an imaging device, a technique of applying a hydrophilic coating on a surface of a lens and providing a water draining pipe under the lens so as to drain waterdrops adhering on the lens by capillary phenomenon is publicly known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).